


She’s my sister

by Fruit_LoOops



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton’s sister, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, alexander Hamilton’s childhood, eliza is the best wife, james Hamilton sr is a crap father, probably will be washingdad, thomas Jefferson is shook, thomas jeffersons wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruit_LoOops/pseuds/Fruit_LoOops
Summary: What if Alexander has a sister? What if they where separated after Alex had left for New York? And what if the next time they see each other was because that sister happened to be married to non other then a mister Thomas Jefferson?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Hamliza - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! If anyone actually reads this enjoy! And let me know if I should make this a multi chapter :)

**St Croix 1772**

Addison Hamilton, born in 1756, is the youngest child of Rachel Faucette Buck and James Hamilton... though she doesn’t talk about her father.

She has two older brothers, Alexander whose a year older and James who was older by three. She, by far, hasn’t had an easy life but through out it all her big brother Ally has been a constant support in her life- along with Jemmy... but now Jemmy, like everyone else they’ve ever cared for, is gone... they always leave... 

Which is why she cursed herself when the news that Alexander had booked passage on a ship (much like their father had all those years ago) caught her off guard. No. Not Alex too. Not Ally. Alexander had been there for her when their father came home late from the pub drunk and angry looking for something (or someone) to take out his anger on, Alexander had been there for her after their father -who despite everything they’d still loved deeply at such a young age- abandoned them, sneaking food of shelves when he could, and begging and searching for some extra coins so she wouldn’t go hungry, Alexander and Jemmy had been there for her when they’re mother died, picking up extra jobs and with what little spare time he had, being strong for her despite being but a child himself! Alexander had been there when Peter killed himself shielding her then 11 year old eyes when he saw the body hanging from the ceiling, contaminating his own 12 year old eyes to the horrors of the world they lived in... Alexander had been there when the hurricane hit, taking with it the entire world they’d known along with their dear older brother's life...

But now he wouldn’t be here anymore either... Addison always knew he was destined for great things, it would be a waste to keep him trapped on this godless island his whole life, just to have to continue fighting for his and her life everyday- scrapping together just enough to survive, just for death to one day catch them as it always did, no higher up in the world then when they where born. A waste to him and the world.

And so as she looked into her 17 year old brothers blueish purple eyes- something that had been a source of great comfort throughout her entire life- and as she saw the unshed tears glossing over them she looked down in grief. “Please,” he begged her “please Addie just tell me what to do.” 

She knew what he was asking her. If she said the words, if she told him to stay she knew he would do it in a heart beat. But hearing his desperate pleas and the breaks in his voice she knew she was being selfish. She had to let him go, give him a chance at a life better then in this hell hole, a life she knew he could achieve. And maybe, just maybe, if she crossed her heart and wished on every shooting star, she’d see him again. Maybe, just maybe, they could be reunited and be happy together.

”Go.” I uttered, eyes glued to the floor unable to say anything else without loosing it. Even as he pulled me into his tight, warm, familiar embrace whispering I love youse into her ear, she said nor did anything. Nothing, until her brother's figure could no longer be seen on the deck of the ship that was now on the horizon. Not until it sunk in that she, quite possibly, would never see her brother again did she collapse to the floor in a heap, crying her eyes out into her knees not caring who saw her. Yet this time something was different, her brother wasn’t here to comfort her.

**Thomas Jefferson’s welcome home party- 1789**

It’s been 10 years since she’d scrapped together enough money and left the island, and during that time she’d travelled across the world with nothing but the clothes on her back and the important piece of string with half a shell attached to it around her neck that had been with her since she was 9. Along her journeys, she met a man who’d later swept her off her feet despite his flamboyant personality and beliefs she strongly opposed of. That man was non other then Thomas Jefferson. They travelled the world together stopping for a few years in France where they raised there now 6 year old son Thomas Junior and she was slightly sad to leave the country, which had been so kind to her and given her a good life, behind. 

So now as she sat at her dressing table doing her hair (she refused to let the slaves her husband owned do things for her if she had anything to say about it, yet another topic she and her husband argued about) she smiled as she thought of all the wonderful times she had.   
  


”You ready?” Her husband's voice suddenly called from behind her and as she turned around to the sight of a magenta suit he was wearing. “You’re wearing that?” She asked disbelievingly.

”What’s wrong with this?” He pouted checking himself out in the mirror. She shook her head amused but she knew that she should just let him have this as there was no arguing with stubborn men, she learned that from living with her brother as they where quiet similar. “Why are we having a welcome home party anyway? We’ve been back for months?” She asked putting in her diamond earrings, something she never thought she’d have the money to buy. “The president wants to properly introduce me to everyone and it’s a good opportunity to meet people I may be working with. Although if they’re anything like that no good, argumentative, stupid, IGNORANT man also known as the treasury secretary then I am _not_ looking forward to it.” he said jaw clenching at the thought of having Hamilton and his family in his home. “Play nice,” she smiled “he’s a guest in our home and there’s always time for arguing at work.”   
”I will if he is.” he said kissing his wife on the head.

**Alexander's POV**

“Betsey are you ready?” He asked popping his head around the door frame smiling at the sight of his wife, they’re 7 year old son and 5 year old daughter all dressed up and waiting at the front door. They where leaving Alex Jr, they're 3 year old son, at home tonight with the babysitter and they were both anxious about leaving him with their new nanny. “We’ve been ready for ages Alexander it’s _you_ whose been spending the last hour and a half doing your hair,” she taunted playfully.  
“Hey we’re going into the house of my mortal enemy I need to look _perfect.”_ He said checking himself out in the mirror again.   
“Momma what’s a mortal enemenemy?” Philip asked tilting his head in confusion causing his parents to chuckle. “It’s nothing, just your father being silly as per usual”  
”Hey!” He exclaimed in fake offence before picking his giggling daughter Angelica up and placing her on his hip before taking his wife’s hand and leading them out the door and to the awaiting carriage. Tucking the small half a shell hanging of a string on his wrist further under his suit to avoid his daughter accidentally causing any damage to the precious, fragile little keepsake.   
“To Jefferson’s we go! I’m excited to meet this wife of his he _claims_ she's better then you, _as if._ ” He said laughing at the thought of this. _He had best of wives and best of women._


	2. No wonder you think she’s so great

Two hours later the Hamilton’s pulled up outside a large bricked mansion which was already bustling with life as people ran up and down the front courtyard greeting friends and acquaintances, but there was one figure that stood taller then the others that caught Alexander’s attention. “Sir!” He called as he made his way over to George Washington and shook his hand. “Alexander! It’s good to see you made it!” He smiled.   
“You too your excellency, and I'm glad to see you brought your lovely wife.” He said leaning over to kiss Martha Washington’s hand. “Alexander dear, I’ve known you far to long for such formalities come here!” Martha said pulling him into her warm, motherly embrace.

“George! George!” Two young children squealed but Washington didn’t have time to look at who called him as he was soon wrestled into a big hug by the two young Hamiltons. “Why, Philip! Angelica! Haven’t you two grown!” Washington exclaimed easily holding both of the small children in his strong arms. The two giggled in return before being placed back down and going to hold Eliza’s hand as Washington wrapped his arm around Alexander’s shoulder and led him of, leaving their wives to talk.

”So Alexander.” Washington began giving hand gestures to people they passed as greetings “Since your wife and children are with you I’m hoping that means you’ll be on your best behaviour tonight.”   
Alexander rolled his eyes at the childish manner of which he was being spoken to with before replying “I can’t make any promises sir as it really all depends on Jeffershi- Jefferson.” He corrected himself not willing to let Washington in on the colourful nickname, picturing the scolding glare he’d most definitely receive in return. Washington rolled his eyes at his boy's childish antics before entering the large house and heading in to the festivities in the ball room. Alexander grabbed two glasses of wine passing one to his wife and gulping down one of his own, _he was going to need it._ He thought as he saw Jefferson stood at the arch way to the next room greeting all of the guests that came in with that obnoxious smile of his. Eliza, seeing who her husband was openly glaring at, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Yep, this was gonna be a long night._

**Addison's POV**

”No I have the best wife!”

”No I do, I have the best of wives _and_ women.”

This was all Addison heard from behind her as her husband and a man, whose voice sounded eerily familiar, made there way over to her. “Well then if you’re so sure, may I present my beautiful wife, Addison!”

She picked up a glass of wine and chugged it before plastering on a polite smile and turning to greet whomever was with her husband. But _nothing_ could have prepared her for who stood in front of her.

 _Smash_.

That was all everyone heard as Addison's glass shattered on the floor, catching everyone’s attention at the scene in front of them.

”A-ally?” She stuttered her naturally tanned, olive complexion from growing up under the strong rays of the sun, paling.

”Addie?” The man gasped, mouth hung agape. Before either of them knew what was happening they where both collapsed on the floor wrapped in a tight embrace of tears and nostalgia, leaving all the onlookers confused. All anyone could hear where jumbled cries of: _I can’t believe it! is it really you? I missed you so much..._

 _”_ What on earth is going on in here!?” Eliza exclaimed walking in to see her husband on the floor with some woman.

”Alexander, are you alright?” Washington asked worried at seeing his boy in distress.

”You two know each other?” Jefferson said, worse case scenarios coming to mind. _They weren’t lovers where they?_

The room's confusion deepened as Alexander lifted his head and turned to Jefferson with a watery grin before chuckling “No wonder you think she’s so great Jefferson... she’s related to me.”   
“What!” Both Thomas and Eliza exclaimed both under the impression that their partners had no other family.

”He’s my big brother-” Addison motioned to him with her head “And she’s my little sister.” Alexander finished doing a similar gesture towards her. Silence filled the room again as soon as this was said. “Daddy are you okay?” A small voice asked as a young girl, no older then five, made her way over to Alexander and wrapped him a hug from behind wiping his tears with her small hands. “Daddy’s fine darling, these are happy tears!” he said smiling at his daughter whom he was now excited to introduce to her new found Aunt. “Very happy tears,” he repeated this time looking at his sister who was staring in adoration at his daughter.

“L-let’s take this into another room, shall we?” The normally composed general stuttered helping Alexander of the floor as Thomas helped who Washington knew only to be Mrs Jefferson up. “Lets.” Eliza said, quietly asking her friend to keep an eye on her children for her as the Jeffersons, Washington and her husband made their way into a separate room, she followed close behind.

**Flashback**

”Ally?” She asked the ten year old boy who sat with his knees drawn to his head shaking with what she guessed were tears. At his sister's voice he sat up and quickly wiped away his tears and smiled up at her as if nothing was wrong. “Hey Addie,”

”w-where’s father?” She asked her voice quiet as she was nervous to ask this and didn’t want their distraught mother, whom hadn’t left her room in days, to over hear her. It wasn’t unusual for their father to take of for a few weeks leaving them to fend for them selves, but he’s never taken all his stuff with him before, and that scared Addison. He usually left things behind as an excuse to come back when he wanted too but Addison had checked and there was nothing of value -including them- that their father would waste his time to come back for. And their mother had never locked herself in her room before.  
  
She regretted ask this when her brother's slim form began shaking again with sobs. “I’m sorry!” She exclaimed falling to the floor and pulling her brother into a hug. “Alexander?” They heard the groggy voice of their mother call out from behind the closed door. “Sorry mamma, go back to sleep. Me and Addie where just going to go out for a bit.” He called back. ”Okay... but be back before dark!”

”Come on,” Alexander whispered, careful not to disturb their mother again. “Let’s talk about it outside.” He gently lead her to their spot on the beach and they sat down on the sand and huddled into each other’s arms to watch the sun set over the sea.

”So?” She asked. She already knew the answer. And honestly it was sort of a relief to be free of the man that they call father but at the same time dread filled her and her stomach was doing backflips. _How would they survive on their own?_ Their father was the key money earner in their home and without him who would lead their house? After all a single mother was practically unheard of in this time period and their mother already got enough hate for not being married and having bastards. _They_ got enough hate.   
”He's gone.” Alexander said this so quietly she almost missed it and then he looked at her in the eyes and confirmed her fears “for good...” 

Addison didn’t know what to say. _What was there to say?_ Things where already so hard for her and her brothers, being poor bastards but now they where fatherless. Now what little meals they could afford to eat would be even more sparse, even if there was one less mouth to be fed. their _father had left them in this life. Why? Were they not good enough for him? Was she not good enough for him?_ So she did the only plausible thing a nine year old would when faced with such emotions. She cried. “Hey, hey, shhhh, shhh, it’s okay!” Alexander cooed pulling her towards him stroking her hair in the same comforting way he always did when their father hurt her and her cries soon quietened down to small hiccups and shakes.   
  


Alexander screwed his eyes shut in grief as it took an emotional toll on him every time he saw his sister upset. _Damn you father. Even your leaving has to hurt us doesn’t it?_ Alexander opened his eyes again desperately looking for some way to cheer his baby sister up and that is when he saw it. The last of the suns light reflected of it into his eyes almost as if it were calling to him and as Alexander squinted to see what it was he smiled. Addison looked up at him in confusion when he pulled away from the embrace and she sat up to see what her brother was holding.   
“Here.” Alexander said passing her a small sky blue shell before meeting her eyes again this time smiling. “I have the other half, so this way we’ll _always_ be together.” He said showing her a matching piece and placing them together in the palm of her hand. _They fit perfectly._ Addison was quiet though she was positively beaming at the gift in her hand. “Together forever.” She said now giggling, the pain she felt earlier ebbing away as her brother placed his hand over hers, their hands fitting together, just like the shells in between them.

**Flashback over**

As Addison was ushered into the study by her husband, she caught sight of the now pale, washed out blue shell that adorned her brother's wrist and she smiled. _They were, finally, together again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m gonna add a third chapter just with the conversation... let me know if I should and happy Halloween:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on doing another chapter but I just read through it and edited it (because wow that was really bad grammar, I think I remember being half asleep) and I decided to do another chapter even though it's a month later and nobody will probably read this lol.

The door closed behind Eliza with an audible thud and the occupants of the room listened as the party outside started up again. It was silent for a few moments before Washington broke it.

"So- Alexander would you care to explain?" he asked gesturing to the two siblings, who were again wrapped in each others arms. His brow creased as he examined the two. _Sister? How have I never heard of a sister?_ But the more he looked at them the more he saw the similarities the two shared, right down to the way they carried themselves.

"What's there to explain Sir? I've got my sister back." He said a big dopey grin still planted on his tear trained face. Jefferson was watching them with his nose crinkled up. _They can't be serious right? This has got to be some kinda trick, surely._

"You can't be serious. Darling, I love you but if this is some kind of cruel joke-"

"It's not! Thomas. This _really_ is my brother." She said, to happy to be annoyed as she thought about all the horrible things he'd unknowingly said about her brother to her. _Great,_ she rolled her eyes. _I just found my brother and already my husband and him have a personal vendetta against each other._ She knew that both her husband _and_ her brother could be great annoyances when they wanted to be. Her husband could be childishly cruel in his antics when he didn't like someone and she could remember several times when her brother got into fights with people, twice his size and age, loosing all common sense, at the smallest thing being said towards him, and especially if it was aimed towards someone he cared about. _Not a good combo._ She suddenly felt sorry for his excellency, having to deal with these _school children_ on a daily bases. But then again she hadn’t seen Alexander in _a long_ time so who is she to know what he’s now like? She found herself studying her brother’s face. Despite slight crows feet that had developed in the corners of his eyes and his face no longer holding that fresh, clean cut, baby face he’d had even at age 17- it was still most definitely her brother. Her overprotective, stubborn, immature brother whom she loved, and had missed, so _so_ much.

"Alexander-" Eliza spoke up before anything else could be said between the two Secreterys when she saw her husband open his mouth most likely to shoot some sarcastic retort. "How come you never told me? That you had a sister?"

She watched as her husband looked down at his lap, hands fiddling, with a look that seemed to be guilt. "I-“ he began “I’m so sorry Addie. I wasn’t there for you. During the war, I tried to contact you, I _swear_! But they were never delivered as you must have already left the island, but I assumed the worst and thought you dead, I jumped to conclusions! I’m am _so_ sorry, I shouldn’t have given up on you, I should’ve-“ his tangent was cut off when Addison put a hand in front of his face with a look that clearly told him to _stop talking_ and _listen_. A look she evidently acquired from their mother. 

“Alexander. You have _no_ reason to be sorry. You have _no_ reason to feel guilty. I don’t blame you! There’s nothing to be blamed for! You were seventeen you shouldn’t have had to be trapped on an island in poverty to take care of a child when you were still a child yourself! _I_ told you to go. And I’m so glad I did because look at how far you’ve come! Mama and Jemmy would be _so_ proud of you.” She cried placing a gentle hand on her brother’s cheek making him look at her in the eyes. She was glad to see some of the guilt leaving them and she had to take a moment to take in her brother’s comforting purpley blue gaze that she’d missed the presence of both through Mama and Lex. 

“I’m just _so_ glad you’re okay! And it seems you’ve done pretty well for yourself too! Even if it was through Jefferson.” He grumbled the last bit. His sister... and Jeffershi- Jefferson. _Oh god does that make us... are we... brother in laws?_

 _“_ I can’t _believe_ you’re related to _him.”_ Jefferson said gripping his head as he felt the beginnings of a migraine coming on. 

“Well I guess this makes us sisters.” Eliza smiled taking Addison’s hand in hers. 

“I-I’ve always wanted a sister.” Addison gushed. 

“Come, lets get to know each other and leave _those two_ to come to grips with this. I want to hear _every_ piece of dirt you have to offer on my husband.” Eliza said linking arms with her, this caused Addison to burst out laughing as the two made their way to the door. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs, I hope to see you again in the near future. Perhaps we could all have dinner together sometime?” Washington suggested wanting to get to know his ‘sons’ sister. 

“That would be most lovely sir.” She smiled before following Eliza out the door. 

“Wait... i-if th- ... if th- if they’re sister in laws then that makes us...” Jefferson started growing pale beyond comprehension. “Yep.” Alexander said popping the ‘p’ as he stretched up a bit to wrap his arm around Jefferson’s shoulder. “You good bro? You look a bit sick?” 

“Oh god.” Jefferson said in horror as Washington laughed at the man’s aggrieved face. 

“Now behave you two, or I’ll have to ground you both.” Washington mocked ruffling both of their hairs before leaving them be.

Well this should be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of doing some on shots maybe set in this universe with the newly expanded Hamilton fam? If you have anything you want me to do leave it bellow :)
> 
> Also if you’re looking for an angst Im writing a fanfic were Philip and Theodosia are kidnapped so 😶😶😶


End file.
